Anak dari Masa Depan
by mikashikiariarika
Summary: Nashi adalah seorang anak perempuan yang berasal dari masa depan, ia datang dengan tujuan merubah masa kini sehingga di masa depan tidak terjadi hal buruk, dan dari sinilah petualangan keluarga kecil tersebut dimulai!
1. Chapter 1

Anak dari Masa Depan

Fairy Tail bukan punya kami berdua, melainkan Hiro Mashima

A/N : Yosha, yosha, yosha! Konnichiwa minna-san di mana pun kalian berada. Saya membuat cerita ini bersama teman satu sekolah, dan kami masih pemula loh! Jadi, mohon kritik dan saran, oke? Tanpa riview dari kalian cerita ini bukanlah apa-apa. Oh iya, ada kata sambutan dari teman saya nih, namanya Little Devil!

Little Devil : Halo readers, kami berdua adalah author baru di sini, salam kenal ya hehe...

Sekain dari kami! Riview please :D

Chapter 1

Lucy dan Natsu sedang jalan bersama, lalu di depan mereka muncul seorang anak perempuan berusia sekitar dua belas tahun, anak kecil tersebut memiliki ciri-ciri matanya mirip Lucy dan rambutnya mirip Natsu, mereka kaget lalu bertanya siapa namanya. Namanya adalah Nashi, dia bercerita kalau dia adalah anak Lucy dan Natsu dari masa depan. Awalnya Natsu dan Lucy Tidak percaya lalu Nashi mempertunjukan kekuatannya baru Lucy dan Natsu percaya, Nashi ke masa lalu karena di masa depan Lucy dan Natsu meninggal karena kecelakaan, lalu Nashi menangis Natsu dan Lucy pun pergi membawa anak tersebut dan Lucy memutuskan si Nashi untuk menginap di rumahnya.

Keesokanya mereka memutuskan untuk membawa Nashi ke Fairy Tail, tempat dimana Penyihir-penyihir hebat berkumpul. Sesampainya di sana, kedua bola mata Nashi berbinar-berbinar, merasa kagum akan bangunan besar nan megah di pun bertanya kepada Natsu "apa guild ini ayah yang selalu ceritakan kepadaku?" jawab Natsu "ya begitulah,sekarang ayo masuk" ajaknya yang disetujui oleh Nashi. Di dalam semua orang menyapa mereka berdua, sekaligus merasa heran akan kehadiran seorang anak perempuan berusia sekitar 12 tahun yang mirip dengan Lucy dan Natsu seseorang pun bertanya karena rasa penasarannya

"Oi Natsu sejak kapan kalian berdua memiliki anak?"

"Eh kalian sudah menikah?" Semua orang terus-menerus bertanya, hingga Natsu dan Lucy merasa kewalahan untuk menjawab semuanya ini adalah anak

"Diamlah, nama anak ini Nashi kami sendiri kurang tau jelas tetapi dia bercerita kalau Nashi ini adalah anak kami di masa depan, ya kira-kira begitulah" mendengar penjelasan singkat barusan semua hanya Ber-Oh-Ria. Dengan riang Nashi menyapa

"Halo semuanya, namaku Nashi aku datang ke masa ini karena di masa depan ayah dan ibuku meninggal karena kecelakaan" lalu seorang Wanita berambut perak dengan gaun merahnya keluar dari bar dan menyapa Nashi

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, namaku Mirajane, panggil saja Mira"

Dengan polosnya Nashi memanggil

"Mira-Nee! Boleh kupanggil seperti itu?" jawabnya

"Tentu, hari ini kami memiliki menu special, Nashi-chan mau mencobanya?" Langsung tanpa basa-basi lagi Nashi bersama kedua orang tua pergi menuju tempat Mirajane biasa bekerja.

"Apa bisa seseorang mengubah masa depan?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut pendek keperakan,tidak lain adalah Lisanna , adik dari tiga bersaudara Strauss

"Entahlah, Nashi berkata kalau dia memiliki kekuatan untuk itu" jawab Lucy mengelus pelan kepala anknya itu. Nashi makan dengan lahap, benar-benar identik dengan seorang Natsu Dragneel

"Tidak diragukan lagi, dia benar-benar seperti Natsu" entahlah termasuk pujian atau menyindir, Mirajane terlihat senang dengan kehadiran Nashi,sempat timbul prtanyaan di dalam benaknya.

"_Apa Nashi berniat untuk menjadi Penyihir?"_

"Yosh! Setelah makan ayo kita misi!" Nashi yang tidak mengerti apapun hanya meniru gaya ayahnya yang selalu bersemangat.

Di depan papan permintaan, Natsu terlihat bingung sendiri dengan segudang misi mulai dari yang mudah hingga sulit

"Ayah kenapa diam terus, kapan kita melakukan misinya?" Lucy pun menjawab

"Sayang,sebelum itu kita harus mengambilnya dari papan ini. Sekarang ayah sedang memilih, jadi tunggu dengan sabar ya" usai mengangukan kepala, Natsu berteriak spontan dengn suara lantang

"Aku menemukannya! Ayo!" ajaknya langsung pergi meninggalkan guild bersama Lucy dan Nashi. Lalu si Nashi sama seperti ayahnya pergi dengan semangat lalu entah kenapa Nashi bisa sama kecepatan dengan Natsu lalu Natsu berkata

"Misi hari ini adalah mengambil sebuah cincin berharga dari puncak gunung dengan hadiah 22 miliar Nashi mulai memanjat gunung tersebut lalu tiba-tiba keluar sebuah iblis naga yang jahat lalu Nashi mengeluarkan sebuah kartu Aquarius untuk meminta bantuannya lalu si Nashi bilang

"Aquarius coba semburkan air ke dalam mulut naga itu!" Lalu Aquarius melakukan hal tersebut setelah selesai si Nashi menghembuskan api dari mulutnya dan naga itu mati dan si Nashi berhasil mengambil cincin tersebut. Natsu dan Lucy hanya terpaku karena kehebatan si Nashi lalu Nashi memberika cincin tersebut ke ayahnya.

Lalu Lucy berkata

"Ayo kita member cincin ini ke pemiliknya" lalu si Nashi berkata

"Aku tau dimana pemiliknya!" si Natsu dan Lucy kaget dengan hal itu mereka berkata "Bagaimana kamu tau?" Lalu si Nashi berkata

"Karena aku punya penciuman seperti ayahku" Natsu dan Lucy mengikuti ke sebuah rumah tua yang jauh Lalu Nashi berkata

"Ini dia tempatnya!" lalu Nashi menunjuk kearah seorang nenek yang sedang menunggu dan berkata

"Aku sudah menantikan kalian" lalu Natsu dan Lucy memberikan cincinnya, Nashi hanya tersenyum gembira dengan hasil kerjanya, mereka semua kembali ke guild, Nashi berkata

"Aku lapar…ayah juga lapar?" Lalu Natsu berkata

"Iya, aku juga lapar ayo kita makan!"Lalu Natsu memesan 2 bongkah daging raksasa lalu dengan lahap Natsu dan Nashi makan dengan mulut yang besar.

"_Untung daging ini harganya 1500 yen_" _ucap Lucy dalam benaknya, merasa lega karena tidak terlalu mengeluarkan banyak uang_

"Jangan terburu-buru, tidak akan ada yang mencurinya dari kalian" Nasihat Lucy dengan muka memarahi, tetapi di sisi lain merasa lucu dengan tingkah Natsu dan Nashi

"Ibu juga makan, dagingnya enak" enggan menolak Lucy pun menerimanya, semua terasa berbeda dari suasana, rasa makanan hingga langit berbintang di malam hari. Apa karena keluarga kecil ini berkumpul sehingga perbedaan ini terasa jelas disbanding hari-hari sebelumnya?

"Aku harap kita bisa seperti ini terus ,entah kenapa tetapi yang pasti, aku sangat mengingikannya" ucap Lucy spontan, dia sendiri tidak sadar telah mengucapkan hal tersebut

"Nashi juga ingin terus bersama ayah dan ibu, menjalankan misi ,makan, bercerita Nashi ingin melakukannya bersama ayah dan ibu, kalau ayah?" Mendengar Nashi bertanya, Natsu berhenti makan dan menjawab

"Tentu saja, ayah merasa senang kita bertiga bisa makan bersama seperti ini".

"Besok kita menjalankan misi lagi ya seperti tadi" pinta Nashi manja

"Sudah malam, habis sikat gigi ayo tidur" ajak Lucy tersenyum tipis, apa bisa terus seperti ini, apa hari esok dan esoknya akan terus membahagiakan? Di dalam kamar Lucy terus memikirkan hal tersebut, ia merasa takut tentang "Ramalan masa depan" yang Nashi ceritakan saat awal bertemu.

"Raut mukamu tidak terlalu baik, ada apa?" Tanya Natsu merasa khawatir, Lucy terlihat aneh sekarang

"Tidak apa-apa, hey Natsu apa menurutmu hari esok akan seperti ini?" Mendengar Lucy berbicara seperti itu, Natsu hanya tersenyum dan menjawab

"Tidak tau! Tetapi seburuk apapun hari esok, asalkan kita bersama pasti bisa dilewati!" Tidak tergambar kekawatiran ataupun rasa takut dari wajahnya,untuk sesaat Lucy merasa tenang, ya… kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga.

"Ayo tidur, aku ngantuk" dan dia langsung tertidur dengan wajah polosnya, Lucy mematikan lampu dan mereka pun tidur

Lalu keesokan harinya Natsu dan Lucy dibangunkan oleh Nashi lalu Natsu berkata

"Ada apa Nashi?"Lalu Nashi berkata "hari ini aku menemukan misi yang menarik ayah!" Natsu bangun dengan semagat membara sambil berkata

"Ayo kita lihat!" lalu Lucy berkata

"Hei jangan lupa mendi dan sarapan!" selesai mengganti baju, Nashi langsung pergi ke guild bersama Natsu dan Lucy lalu ia berkata

"Misinya adalah untuk membunuh sebuah raksasa sebesar 50 kaki dengan hadiah 34 keping emas!" Lalu Natsu berkata

"Sepertinya bagus!" seruan kegembiraanlah yang kini ia teriakkan, tetapi tidak dengan Lucy

"Bukannya berbahaya?" lalu Nashi berkata

"Tidak apa-apa jika ada ayah dan ibu Nashi pasti kita bisa melakukannya!" karena hal tersebut Lucy berkata

"Baiklah!" Lalu Nashi, Natsu dan Lucy pergi dengan semangat akhirnya mereka sampai ternyata di sana ada Gray Lalu Natsu berteriak

"Gray, kok kamu bisa di sini?!" Lalu Gray berkata

"Aku membaca pengumuman" Nashi pun membalas

"Ayah pernah bilang sangat membenci paman Gray ya?" Lalu Gray bertanya

"Natsu itu anakmu?" lalu Natsu berkata

"Ya begitulah…."

"Sejak kapan kalian menikah dan punya anak?" seru Gray merasa kaget, padahal mereka berdua belum ada tanda-tanda akan menikah, dengan ketus Natsu menjawab

"Apa sih kamu! Ini masalahku dan Lucy tidak perlu tanya-tanya!" ya bisa ditebak mereka akan segera bertengkar, Nashi yang merasa kawatir pun langsung bertindak sebelum mereka berdua berkelahi

"ayah,paman Gray aku mohon jangan bertengkar karena aku!" teriaknya lantang menahan tangis, Natsu pun merasa bersalah dan memutuskan untuk berhenti

"Untuk hari ini kita sudahi dulu" ucap Natsu ke Gray yang dibalas tatapan bingung

"Aneh sekali, seperti bukan dirimu saja" Lucy langsung memotong cepat dan berkata

"Bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama?" usulnya yang secara diam-diam ditolak mentah oleh Natsu dan Gray tetapi

"Aku setuju, pasti menyenangkan bisa menjalankan misi bersama paman Gray" raut polos yang Nashi tunjukan meluluhkan hati Gray dan Natsu

"Baiklah ayo kita coba" kata Gray lalu Natsu berkata

"Baiklah,ayo!" Lalu grup tersebut masuk ke sebuah goa yang sangat besar lalu Nashi berkata

"Kita sampai, ayah aku takut..." tanpa cemas Natsu berkata

"Tidak apa-apa ada aku di sisimu" lalu gray berkata

"Nashi apa kamu bisa hembuskan api untuk menyalakan obor ini?"

"Baik!"kata Nashi. Setelah itu mereka masuk ke dalam bertemu dengan sang raksasa Natsu,Lucy dan Gray siap bertarung tetapi Nashi mendekat ke raksasa dan Natsu berkata

"Nashi menjauh dari raksasa tersebut!" Tapi Nashi tidak mendengar lalu Nashi menatap si raksasa ia menatap balik dan mengulurkan tanganya begitu juga Nashi dan tiba- tiba tanpa rasa takut ia memeluk raksasa tersebut. Lucy, Gray dan Natsu bingung lalu mereka semua bertanya

"Nashi bagaimana kamu tau si raksasa itu baik?" lalu Nashi berkata

"Karena si raksasa ini tidak mempunyai teman dan aku merasa kasihan makanya aku sekarang menjadi temannya" karena hal tersebut Natsu, Gray dan Lucy hanya tersenyum Lalu mereka pulang dengan membawa emas yang didapat lalu Natsu berkata

"Nashi, ayah bangga padamu karena kau telah berani" lau Gray berkata

"Nashi kau hebat sekali!" sambil malu-malu Nasih menjawab

"Terima kasih tapi paman Gray kenapa tidak memakai baju?" Lalu Gray melihat dan kaget Lucy dan Natsu menutup mata Nashi dengan tertawa sedikit

"paman Gray lucu, kenapa selalu lupa memakai baju?" Tanya Nashi penasaran, lalu ia menjawab

"Karena dulu paman berlatih sihir es di kutub, agar terbiasa dengan rasa dingin, guru kami UI menyuruh untuk melepas baju, ya begitulah" ceritanya merasa malu, sedangkan Nashi hanya menganguk-anggukan kepala

"paman Gray memiliki teman? Kalau tidak mengapa berkata kami?" jawab Gray

"Ada, namanya Lyon Vastia, dia berasal dari guild Lamia Scale" Gray terlihat malas untuk membahasnya, ia pun berjalan terlebih dahulu dan memutuskan untuk pulang

"Ayah, aku tidak membuat paman Gray marahkan?" Tanya Nashi takut jika Gray sampai marah

"Tidak, dia memang seperti itu jika membicarakan Lyon" jawab Natsu santai yang membuat rasa bersalah Nashi berkurang

"Syukurlah, aku lapar. Ayah dan ibu lapar tidak?" Lucy hanya menganguk sedangkan Natsu "Yosh, ayo kita makan!" mereka singgah di sebuah kedai dan memesan ramen, di sana ada beberapa orang yang sedang berbincang

"Apa kamu tau tentangnya?" lalu seorang yang lain menjawab

"Penjahat itu ya, dia sedang naik daun sekarang"

"Aku dengar sulit sekali menangkapnya, bayaran untuk misi tersebut adalah seratus juta!" seru orang pertama dengan riang. Nashi tertarik dengan misi yang mereka bicarakan, lalu bertanya

"Dimana aku bisa mendapatkan misinya?"

"Kamu ingin menagkap penjahat itu, apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh anak kecil seperti mu? Hahahahaha…"

Natsu merasa kesal karena mereka bertiga menjelek-menjelekan anaknya, tetapi Nashi merasa dia bisa mengatasi hal ini sendiri

"Aku tantang kalian bertiga berduel!" ucapanya serius tidak main-main

"Nashi, kamu serius?" Tanya Lucy merasa kaget, tidak menyangka akan menjadi seperti ini, lalu Nashi berkata

"Iya ibu, aku yakin"

Nashi memulai dengan memukul orang pertama sekuat tenaga, lalu orang kedua ingin mengeluarkan pedang tetapi telat, Nashi telah melelehkan pedang tersebut dan membuat orang itu gosong. Orang ketiga hendak memukul Nashi, tetapi ia berhasil menyingkir dan memukul dengan kekuatan seperti naga. Akhirnya ketiga orang tersebut berkata

"Dia terlalu kuat.."

"Terima kasih, kalian juga kuat" balasnya memuji yang kemudian berlalu

Natsu dan Lucy hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan anak mereka, selesai melakukan hal tersebut mereka pergi mencari penjahat yang susah ditangkap itu.

Bersambung...


	2. Chapter 2

Lalu Nashi melihat Lucy dan penjahatnya, sang buronan tersebut mengancam mereka berdua akan melepaskan tali yang diikat dekat jurang jika bertindak macam-macam. Nasih menangis keras penuh amarah, kemudian dia berubah menjadi naga berwarna putih.

Nashi berubah menjadi naga? Pekik Natsu merasa kaget dalam hatinya, dia yang seorang dragon slayer saja tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti itu.

Perlahan-lahan Nashi mengumpulkan kekuatan, membuat bola api ditangan kanannya dan melemparkan serangan tersebut kepada para penjahat

dalam sekejap mereka semua hangus, bahkan sudah tidak bernyawa. Lucy nyaris terjatuh ke dalam jurang karena tali yang mengikat tangannya lepas, dengan sigap Nashi terbang dan Lucy mendrat mulus di atas tubuhnya

Usai melakukan pendaratan, Nasi berubah kembali menjadi manusia, akan tetapi ia nampak lunglai dan kemudian pingsan. Natsu bersama Lucy segera membawa anak mereka ke rumah sakit.

Lalu setelah beberapa lama Nashi akhirnya sadar, lalu Natsu bertanya mengapa dia bisa berubah, tetapi Nashi tidak ingat apa-apa dan dia berkata ke ayahnya bahwa dia senang kalau Natsu dan Lucy selamat. Lalu Natsu kembali bertanya apakah dia ingat suatu hal, tetapi Nashi bilang dia hanya ingat mereka sampai ke jurang dan Lucy diikat terbalik, lalu mereka tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi, tetapi diam-diam dibalik jendela sana ada yang mengintai mereka.

"Intai mereka berdua dengan baik, jangan sampai lolos!" Perintah seseorang memberi komando kepada rekannya, teropong tersebut terus-menerus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Lucy, Natsu dan Nashi, entah apa yang mereka rencanakan.

Sementara itu Lucy, Natsu dan Nashi...

"Ayah, kenapa aku masuk rumah sakit?" tanya Nashi terlihat polos, dia benar-benar lupa!

"Ah ya...kamu berubah menjadi naga dan menyelamatkan ibu, Nashi benar-benar hebat!" ucap Natsu memuji, mengelus pelan kepala anaknya itu

"Eh? Aku berubah menjadi naga?!" spontan ia membalas, merasa kaget dan tidak percaya

"A-ada apa? Kamu terlihat pucat" tanya Lucy merasa khwatir, perubahan sikapnya terlalu mendadak...

"Ayah, ibu, aku takut!" teriak Nashi terisak-isak, nampak sangat takut setelah mengetahui fakta tersebut

"Tidak perlu takut, sekarang kamu sudah kembali menjadi normal" ucap Lucy berusaha menenangkan, sedangkan Natsu hanya mengangguk setuju

"Sebaiknya kalian mengetahui hal ini"

Mendadak suasana di sekitar menjadi tegang dan amat mencengkram, Nashi mengambil nafas perlahan-lahan, menghembuskannya lalu berkata.

"Jika aku menjadi naga dua kali lagi, maka segel dalam diriku akan rusak dan kemungkinan terburuknya adalah..." kemudian ia melanjutkan

"Aku akan menjadi naga sungguhan dan tidak bisa kembali ke wujud manusia"

Hal tersebut sukses membuat Lucy maupun Natsu shock, kemudian Nashi benar-benar menangis, takut hal tersebut menjadi kenyataan

"Kami berdua ada di sini, jadi jangan khawatir. Jika Nashi akan kembali menjadi naga, ayah dan ibu akan mengingatkanmu" Natsu menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Nashi, membuat dia berhenti menangis

"Benar? Ayah dan ibu berjanji?" tanya Nasih sempat merasa ragu padahal tidak seharusnya dia seperti itu

"Tenang saja, orang dewasa yang baik selalu menepati perkataannya"

Mereka pun saling memandang, tersenyum satu sama lain tanpa rasa khawatir sedikitpun, padahal di bawah ranjang Nashi telah dipasang alat perekam oleh seseorang, entah siapa dia. Lalu ternyata seseorang itu adalah Jellal dan Erza, seorang pencuri kelas kakap yang sangat hebat. Dan setelah mereka mendengar hal tersebut, mereka mempunyai rencana.

"Erza, aku punya rencana, kita akan menculik Nashi dan memaksa orangtuanya untuk membayar mahal" lalu balas Erza

"Aku setuju, mungkin kita bisa mendapatkan banyak yang" lalu kedua orang itu pergi sambil berkata

"Kita culik Nashi saat tengah malam"

Lalu saat di rumah, Lucy, Natsu dan Nashi tertidur lelap. Pada saat jam dua belas malam kedua orang itu datang, mulai menjalankan aksinya.

Mereka membuka sebuah jendela dengan perlahan, mengendap-endap masuk, membuka pintu kamar Nashi secara perlahan tanpa suara dam mengangkatnya, memasukkan dia ke dalam karung, karung tersebut istimewa, hanya dapat didengar oleh dragon slayer saja. Setelah sadar Nashi bangun dan berteriak

"Tolong! Ayah, ibu aku diculik!" teriak Nashi yang tidak diindahkan oleh siapapun, dan malah membuat mereka berdua terusik

"Diamlah! Ayah dan ibumu tidak akan datang untuk menyelamatkanmu!" bentak Jellal sambil menendang karung tersebut kuat, membuat Nashi merasa kesakitan

"Sebanyak apapun kamu memberontak, karung itu tidak akan bisa hancur, dan kamu tau kenapa, bocah kecil?" tanya Erza melakukan penekanan pada dua kata terakhir, kemudian lanjutnya

"Karung tersebut khusus dirancang untuk mengurung dragon slayer, jadi ayahmu yang bernama Natsu itu tidak akan bisa menolong" jelas Erza yang sukses membuat Nashi marah, ia pun membalas

"Masih ada ibu, jika ayah tidak bisa ibu yang akan menyelamatkanku!"

Tetapi mereka berdua sama sekali tidak peduli, terus berjalan menuju suatu tempat. Tempat itu terlihat kumuh, namun cukup besar dan luas. Dengan kasar Jellal membuang karung tersebut di sembarang tempat, membuat Nashi meringis kesakitan untuk sesaat. Mereka berdua kembali berdiskusi tentang rencana selanjutnya.

"Jadi, sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Erza duduk di atas kardus, memperhatikan lawan bicaranya

"Kita hanya perlu menunggu kedua orangtuanya datang, dan setelah itu meminta tembusan, tetapi kau tau bukan jika aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka lewat begitu saja?" ucap Jellal panjang lebar, membuat Erza menggelengkan kepalanya

"Jangan memasang jebakan yang aneh-aneh, kalau mereka meninggal saat kemari bagaimana?" peringatnya merasa gerah dengan tingkah rekannya tersebut

"Tenang saja, jebakannya tidak berbahaya kok, kau terlalu berlebihan" tetapi dalam hati Erza berkata lain

"Justru kamu yang terlalu berlebihan Jellal Fernandes..."

Sementara itu Lucy dan Natsu...

Terdengar suara teriakan yang berasal dari Lucy, Natsu segera bangun dan bertanya

"Ada apa? Pagi-pagi sudah berteriak" tanya Natsu merasa heran

"Ba-bacalah ini!" ucapnya ketakutan sambil menyodorkan sebuah keras

"Kami telah menculik anak kalian, jika ingin nyawanya terselamatkan berikan tebusan sebesar dua ratus juta, kalau tidak jangan harap anak kalian akan kembali dalam keadaan hidup-hidup!

Usai membacanya Natsu langsung meremas kertas tersebut dan membakarnya dengan api di tangan kanan

"Kita akan mencari Nashi" ujar Natsu serius, langsung bersiap-siap untuk pergi

"Natsu, kita saja tidak tau di mana tempatnya, mau mencari kemana?!" Lucy terlihat menahan tangis, tidak tau harus berbuat apa

"Tenang saja, kita pasti bisa"

Natsu mencium bau dari Nashi dan pergi ke arah sana, saat sampai mereka bertemu beberapa jebakan dan itu sangat mematikan, tetapi Natsu dan Lucy gagal melewatinya. Jebakan itu adalah sebuah tembok dengan paku tajam yang bergerak semakin menyempit, lalu tiba-tiba dari arah lain Lucy terkena sebuah panah yang beracun. Natsu bingung harus menyelamatkan Nashi atau Lucy terlebih dahulu, lalu Lucy berkata.

"Selamatkan Nashi terlebih dahulu, aku baik-baik saja" ucap Lucy dengan wajah pucat, menyuruh Natsu untuk segera pergi

"Baiklah, aku akan menyelamatkan Nashi terlebih dahulu, tetapi aku tidak akann meninggalkanmu di sini" Natsu berlari sambil menggendong Lucy erat, tetapi karena terlalu ceroboh dalam mengambil langkah, tanpa sengaja ia menginjak sebuah tombol yang rupanya adalah jebakan juga.

Dari segala penjuru arah, muncullah senapan angin yang siap menembak kapanpun, Natsu berada dalam posisi sigap, bersiap untuk melawan

"Bagaimana caramu menghindari serangan sebanyak itu?" tanya Lucy merasa heran, tidak mengetahui apa yang Natsu rencanakan

"Sudah jelas bukan, aku akan membakar semua pelurunya!" serunya lantang dengan posisi siaga. Tak berapa lama kemudian, lima peluru sekaligus langsung menembaknya dari arah barat, begitu juga dengan timur

"Karyuu no houkou!" dalam sekejap peluru yang datang dari arah timur hangus, tetapi Natsu malah melupakan serangan dari arah barat dan saat menyadarinya dia sudah telat, karena merasa kaget sontak Natsu menghindar dan peluru angin tersebut tepat mengenai kakinya

BRUK!

Tubuhnya terbanting keras di atas tanah, meski kesulitan ia tetap bangkit berdiri dan berusaha mengantisipasi serangan dari segala arah. Tetapi Natsu hanyalah manusia biasa yang terkadang bisa kewalahan, sekali lagi beberapa peluru melesat cepat mengenai anggota tubuhnya, hingga darah segar berceceran di mana-mana.

Nashi mendengar suara itu lalu setelah memberontak dia berhasil keluar dari karung tersebut dan diam-diam meninju kedua penjahat itu dan mereka pun pingsan. Lalu dia berlari menuju Natsu dan Lucy, sekuat tenaga mengangkt mereka berdua dan kabur dari sana lalu menuju rumah sakit. Dan setelah beberapa lama Natsu dan Lucy sadar


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Chapter tiga dibuat sama author Synstropezia. Kami memutuskan memakai cara ini karena tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengerjakannya bersama. Chapter terakhir akan dibuat oleh teman saya, dan keputusan ending juga berada di tangannya. Selamat membaca dan semoga kalian suka (karena ini murni buatan saya, takutnya pada gak suka)

_Umm…._

"Ayah ibu! Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Nashi berlinang air mata, memegang erat tangan Natsu yang tengah terkulai lemas di atas ranjang pasien

"Nashi….itukah kamu?" giliran Natsu melontarkan pertanyaan, samar-samar melihat perempuan bersurai pink ikat dua itu menangis tanpa suara. Yang jelas dirasakan oleh kulitnya adalah, genggaman tangan Nashi bertambah kuat

"Maaf...maafkan aku! Karena salahku ayah dan ibu jadi korban. Aku kurang kuat, aku kurang berlatih!" Nashi terus menyalahkah diri sendiri, tangisanya yang kian menjadi dihentikan elusan kepala lembut dari Natsu

"Ini salah kedua maling itu, bukan kamu atau siapa pun. Berhentilah menangis, ayah dan ibu baik-baik saja kok"

"Ta-tapi….ibu tak kunjung bangun sedaritadi. Aku tidak mau kehilangan meski hanya satu!"

Mendengar aduan Nashi, pemuda bermarga Dragneel itu hanya menundukkan kepala, hening sejenak membiarkan suara tangis putrinya mengalir di sekitar udara yang bercampur dengan hembusan AC. Memang benar, Lucy belum bangun dan kondisinya tidak terlihat baik, selang infus yang melekat dan suara elektrokardiograf semakin menambah kesedihan. Nasih mana mengerti apa yang terjadi, tetapi denyut jantung sang ibu entah kenapa terkesan aneh.

_Tok…tok…tok…._

_CKLEK!_

Jubah putih yang dikenakan pria bertubuh pendek itu berkibar pelan, di sebelahnya ada seorang wanita muda dengan pekerjaan sebagai suster. Usai melakukan pemeriksaan singkat, dokter sekedar menggelengkan kepala pelan, nyaris membuat jantung Natsu berhenti berdetak sesaat. Ada dua kemungkinan dari isyarat barusan, pertama : mengenai kabar buruk yang harus mereka dengarkan kapan pun tanpa mempedulikan situasi serta kondisi. Kedua : semata-mata hanya iseng agar pasiennya dibuat dag-dig-dug.

"Keadaan Heartfilia-san cukup buruk. Dia mengalami luka serius dan racunnya telah menyebar. Kalau begini terus, cepat atau lambat kematian bisa menjemputnya" terang dokter secara singkat yang dapat dipahimi Natsu dan Nashi. Kepala mereka ditundukkan sendu, tubuh pendeknya menepuk pelan punggung berbalut seragam rumah sakit tersebut

"Kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Terkadang harapan adalah obat terbaik"

"Aku mohon, selamatkanlah Lucy bagaimanapun caranya! Kami…kami masih membutuhkannnya" isak tangis yang menyangkut di kerongkongan kini Natsu keluarkan terang-terangan. Keputusuasaan menguncang mental sekuat baca itu, melelehkannya dalam sekali serangan

"Apa ada ramuan, yang bisa mempercepat kesembuhan ibu?" tanya Nasih bernada serius, kesedihan bercampur amarah mengelilingi aura di sekitarnya yang menimbulkan kesan ngeri

"Sayangnya tidak ada. Racun yang menyerang ibumu dinamakan 'devil toxic', bahkan sampai sekarang ilmu kedokteran belum mampu menemukan penawarnya. Apalagi kasus Heartfilia-san termasuk langka, satu berbanding satu juta di dunia"

Kejujuran selalu paling menyakitkan di antara semua jenis perkataan. Nashi berlari keluar kamar, membanting pintu keras hingga terdengar bunyi BLAM! Lucy tidur dalam tenang, dan itu semakin mengacau balaukan suasana hati Natsu, yang awalnya senang lalu dipaksa merasakan sakit kembali. Dokter pamit pergi untuk memeriksa pasien lain, meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu di tengah suasana hening.

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang. Kemana pun Nasih pergi, Natsu berharap dia tidak sembarangan melakukan hal buruk semacam bunuh diri. Ah, aku tau dia bukanlah anak yang bodoh, gumam Natsu berusaha menepis pikiran negatif, lebih baik dia mengistirahatkan tubuh dan jiwanya dengan tidur yang cukup walau kurang nyenyak. Kedua bola matanya dipejamkan, membawa alam kesadarannya larut dalam dunia mimpi.

"_Yo Lucy sedang apa?" pundak wanita bersurai pirang itu ditepuk lumayan keras. Tidak ada respon maupun bahasa tubuh yang ditunjukkan, Natsu mengernyitkan dahi heran_

"_Lucy apa kau mendengarku? Hey Lucy!"_

"_Maaf tetapi kamu siapa?"_

"_Jangan bercanda! Aku ini Natsu Dragneel kekasihmu. Kita kedatangan tamu dari masa depan, yaitu Nasih yang tidak lain akan menjadi anak kita di masa mendatang"_

"_Aku serius mengatakannya. Kamu dan Nashi itu siapa?"_

"_Tidak Lucy, katakanlah semua yang kamu ucapkan hanya candaan buruk semata!" Natsu enggan menerima kenyataan, menggoyangkan kedua bahunya kencang akibat takut berlebih_

"_Menganggu sekali, aku harus pergi sekarang" balasnya kasar, meninggalkan Natsu menuju sebuah pintu berukuran besar_

"_Lucy, kau mau pergi kemana?!"_

"_Lucy"_

"_Lucy!"_

"_LUCY!" _

"Tidak, jangan tinggalkan aku Lucy! Kami masih membutuhkanmu, kami masih menginginkanmu untuk kembali!" erang Natsu menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan, bahkan tangan kanannya menyingkirkan segala benda di atas laci, sampai seseorang menahan gerak Natsu yang berlebihan

_PRANNNG!_

Selembar foto nampak melayang di udara, menyentuh lantai lembut tanpa bersuara sedikit pun. Serpihan kaca menyebar ke segala arah, bingkai kayu berukiran bunga itu rusak tak bersisa, hanya berwujud kepingan-kepingan kecil yang sangat berbahaya jika terkena kaki telanjang. Tangan kecil seorang anak perempuan berusia dua belas tahun meraih foto berukuran 6x9 tersebut. Air mata terjatuh membasahi, dari waktu ke waktu bertambah deras hingga luntur seluruh sisinya.

"Ayah tenang saja, ibu tidak mungkin meninggalkan kita. Aku mengetahuinya, karena ibu menyayangi kita semua" seiring dengan perkataan yang diucapkannya, Nashi meremas selembar foto itu menjadi remuk. Siapa peduli? Nyawa seseorang jauh lebih penting dari benda duniawi

"O-oh, rupanya kamu Nashi. Ayah pikir siapa"

"Paman Gray, Mira-nee dan yang lain menitipkan ini pada ayah" ujar Nashi menyodorkan sekeranjang buah, juga setumpuk kartu ucapan yang diberikan seluruh anggota gulid usai mendapati berita kedua temannya masuk rumah sakit

"Sampaikan terima kasih ayah pada mereka. Kamu sudah makan?"

"Uhmm! Tadi Mira-nee membuatkanku nasi goreng. Ayah harus mencobanya" usahanya lumayan keras untuk mencairkan susasana tegang di antara mereka. Natsu tersenyum pilu, menolak saran Nashi selembut mungkin

"Nanti saja, ayah tidak nafsu makan"

Bisa dilihat kasat mata, kondisi mental Natsu belum pulih seutuhnya. Nashi menyadari satu hal, sekuat apa pun seseorang dia pasti memiliki sisi lemah. Terbukti sekarang, rasa frustasi yang Natsu rasakan dapat membunuhnya perlahan-lahan namun menyakitkan. Matahari telah terbenam di ufuk barat, menampilan hamparan langit malam penuh bintang yang teramat indah. Nashi ingin menjaga ayahnya di rumah sakit sampai besok, walau disuruh pulang ke rumah berulang kali pun dia tetap bersikukuh.

"Ayah tidak bisa aku tinggalkan sendirian. Aku berjanji akan terus bersama ayah hingga ibu bangun dari koma"

"Baiklah, tetapi jangan terlalu memaksakan diri"

"Apa ayah suka bintang jatuh?" tanya Nashi mendadak. Natsu memalingkan muka sesaat, tengah memikirkan jawaban yang sesuai dengan kemauan

"Ayah menyukainya, terutama ibu. Apalagi kalau ada bintang jatuh, kami sering membuat permohonan di atas bukit, tetapi itu cerita di masa lalu"

"Jika ibu sudah sembuh, kita bisa melihatnya bersama-sama"

"Maksudmu Lucy? Bukankah dia sudah meninggal dari lama sekali? Kamu ini bicara apa?" mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut ayahnya, spontan Nashi tersentak kaget. Kursi beralas kayu itupun terjatuh karena perubahan sikapnya yang tak terduga

"Apa maksud ayah?! Ibu belum meninggal!"

"Nashi, ayah mohon jangan bicara lagi. Sekarang sudah malam, ayo tidur"

"Te-tentu, aku akan pulang ke rumah"

"Itu baru anak ayah" balas Natsu tersenyum simpul. Nashi membuka pintu dan berlari di sekitar lorong rumah sakit, mencari seseorang di tengah kesenyapan yang mencengkram

_Hosh…hosh…hosh…._

Dokter berjubah putih itu menengok usai mendengar hembusan nafas Nashi yang tidak karuan. Dia sendirian, sedang duduk di ruang tunggu sembari meneguk secangkir kopi hangat. Tak tanggung-tanggung Nashi berjalan mendekat. Jelas sekali perasaannya berkata ada yang janggal, dan untuk mencari jawaban tersebut dia hendak bertanya kepada seseorang yang diyakini mengetahuinya. Dokter Makarov, penanggung jawab dua pasien kamar nomor 689.

"Dokter, ada yang ingin saya tanyakan"

"Kenapa tidak besok? Sekarang kan sudah malam, sebaiknya kamu pulang" nasehat dokter ditolak Nashi mentah-mentah, pikirannya gagal ditenangkan menyadari satu kesalahan fatal yang mengakibatkan sayng ayah stres berat

"Dimana ibu saya berada?"

"Jadi kamu telah menyadarinya, ya….Heartfilia-san masuk ICU ketika Dragneel-san tertidur. Kemungkinan ibumu selamat hanya sepuluh persen. Siapkanlah mental sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan"

Kedua kaki Nashi membatu di tempatnya berdiri sekarang, dokter Makarov menanggalkan jubah putih yang dia pakai, melambaikan tangan lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit. Di belakangnya wajah sendu Nashi mengikuti. Tuhan mengacaukan skenario keluarga bahagia mereka, dia tentu berhak marah, mengutuk keputusan di masa depan yang ternyata jauh berbeda dari pengelihatannya selama ini. Perpustakaan Fairy Tail di ruang bawah tanah menjadi tempat Nashi menyendiri. Deretan rak buku tua yang tidak menarik dari segi manapun.

_BRUKK!_

"Ittai….kenapa buku ini jatuh mengenai kepalaku?" gumam Nashi mengelus pucuk kepalanya yang sakit. Tidak terlalu menarik, cover berwarna merah tua dengan debu yang menempel. Sangat kotor!

"Dragon Slayer?"

Dia baru tau ada buku seperti itu di dunia. Nashi membuka halaman per halaman secepat angin, dan menemukan aritkel tentang kandungan darah dragon slayer. Ya, terdengar gila serta penuh kontoversi. Merasa tertarik dia pun membacanya, terus begitu sampai jam berdenting sebanyak tiga kali berturut-turut, pukul dua belas tengah malam tepat. Nashi menutupnya kasar, merogoh isi tong sampah di depan gulid entah apa yang dicari.

_Keesokan harinya…._

Suster memberi tau kabar baik, Lucy telah dipindahkan kembali ke kamar pasien biasa setelah berhasil melewati masa kritis. Nashi tersenyum gembira mendengarnya, meski dokter Makarov tak bosan mengingatkan 'persiapkan mental untuk segala kemungkinan terburuk'. Peringatan tersebut Nashi ukir dalam otaknya yang mendadak sempit, mau bersenang hati pun tidak boleh dilakukan berlama-lama. Pertama kali dia membesuk sang ibu terlebih dahulu, meski Lucy belum membuka mata sejak kemarin.

"Selamat siang ibu, aku datang menjengukmu hari ini"

"Lihat! Mira-nee membawa buah apel kesukaan ibu. Aku juga membuat kartu ucapan untuk ibu, semoga cepat sembuh ya!"

"Ayah baik-baik saja kok, ibu tidak perlu khawatir, dan…."

"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang"

Dialog monolog yang Nashi ucapkan dengan nada manisnya berubah drastis, dia mengambil suntikan bekas berisi cairan merah di kantong celana, menusuknya sembarangan di sekitar kulit yang tidak tertutupi seragam rumah sakit. Senyum keji itu mengembang pasti, kali ini biarkan Tuhan berkehendak di atas takdir nan kejam tersebut.

Hanya perlu mengatakan selamat tinggal, apa sulit?

Bersambung….


End file.
